Crosses and Daggers
by shyne
Summary: She asks them for their help, but they always leave her to the mercy of HIM. Why were her 'angels' abandoning her? The GW boys' dreams are being haunted by a mysterious girl(Usagi). Who is she? And did she have something to do with their strange mission?
1. Prologue

Sunday, October 28, 2001

I'll need some suggestions on the pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM, nor shall I ever be talented enough to own anything remotely like that. 

CROSSES AND DAGGERS

PROLOGUE

By: shyne

Water sparkled on her scantly clad body. Her hair and clothes still wet. I could feel the presence of others near me, but my head refused to look around for them, my eyes glued to the figure before me. Her small body was tied onto a wooden stake. The room was completely pitch black except for an eerie light that surrounded the girl. I tried to speak but my mouth would not obey me. Frustrated, I wanted to run and help the poor girl, but my legs wouldn't move. The girl's head hung limply, and her extremely long hair flowed to the ground, spilling in giant golden pools at her feet. Her white slip was tattered and torn, fresh and old wounds visible through the sheer clothing. Slowly, and seemingly painful, her head rose. Her eyes were shadowed along with most of her pale and bloody face. Her bruised lips started to move, but no sound came out. My feet unconsciously moved close to the shadowed figure. Slowly, the whispered, practically inaudible words came to me. "Help me. Please. He's coming. Help me, PLEASE." 

From the dark depths behind her, another shadow emerged, a threatening, imposing shadow. I could see his evil grin and the ugly steel tipped whip the man held in his clenched fist. His other hand was clenched tightly on the frail girl's arm. I could see tears dripping down her bent head, forming twin pools under her. Surprisingly, the girl drew her head up, her shadowed eyes staring right at me again. "No, please, don't. Not again. Help me please, get help."

The big man smirked and sneered. "No one will help you now girlie. So, just give it up. You are mine now," with that, he unwound the whip and rose it high. Her lips mouthed 'Please' as the whip found its mark.

My mouth opened and screamed in anguish. "Nooooo!!!" 

**************

Simultaneously, five young boys shot up in their beds, covered in sweat. They all had the same eerie, disturbing dream. The rest of the night was filled with haunted moans and the rustling of sheets as each boy fell asleep in a fitful sleep, only to forget their haunting dreams in the morning.

**************

I had seen them, all five of them. I had seen them many times. Each time I asked them for help, but they never came. They left me at the mercy of him. The first time I thought they were angels, sent to take me away from here, but they didn't. I tried to ask them for help, but I knew it was useless after the third try. If they were going to save me, they would have by then. Still, there was that little sparkle of hope. When HE left me alone in between the 'sessions,' I occupied myself by creating stories about them. I created wonderful lives and stories for each of them. 

Although their expressions never changed, I could see it their eyes. I saw that they were disgusted and felt pity towards me. When I saw the pity in my angels' eyes, I thought that hurt more than the whip and torture. I hadn't had a bath in months, my whole body was a bruise. HE had tried to bed after the first week, but my curse protected me. He would bear my mark forever. My burn would remind him and everyone what would happen if they tried to rape me. He didn't stop after that though, if he couldn't sexually abuse me, he would do it physically. He experimented different torture weapons on me. The only time I got medicine was when I got a vision. Sure I got food and water, but only because he didn't want me dead, only in excruciating pain. I was unable to lie, so he knew all my visions were true, if slightly vague. That was my power over him. I could withhold information from him, the only problem was that the beating afterwards would be most fierce. He knew of my innocence and tried to taint it be bringing his 'mistresses' into my cell and making me watch their little games. It sickened me and he knew it. Recently, he had the same mistress. I remembered her from before I was caged, but the name eluded me. 

The first time he brought her in, it shocked me to see who it was. Of course, I could see them, but the woman never could see me. I knew the women could feel my presence in the room, but didn't have the patience to seek who's it was. 

I saw my angels last night after they had drenched me with water to keep me awake. It was either that or drugs. This was the first time I saw them try to talk to me. I actually saw one of their mouths open as if he was about to tell me something. It was the one with the long braid. I found it odd that a man would have a woman's braid, but it wasn't for me to question an angel's way. Maybe he was gay. I never thought an angel could be gay, but if people were gay on earth, why not on heaven? Well, it was a possibility. I heard the iron door behind me creak open. I could hear two pairs of footsteps. One set was heavy from boots and the other light and clicking. I saw flashes of sandy blonde hair and jet black hair tinted slightly blue. I could her giggle and the unzipping of a dress. A bright light appeared, focused on a majestic and ornately carved wooden bed. Even from where I was, I could tell the sheets were of silk. Oh, how I wanted to lie on a nice comfortable bed, but not on that one. I knew the history of that bed, and it wasn't very delightful. I felt his eyes on me through the giant curtain of black that surrounded me. This room was a weird and obviously full of dark magic. The black nothingness seemed to eat up sound and light, devouring it tell it was faint and weak. I felt the dark magic come alive and force my head and eyes up, so I had to watch his and his mistress' foreplay. Silently, I prayed for my angels to rescue me as my master started his fun for the night. 

*******************

That's is all for the prologue. The main scout character is Usagi, although the others might make an appearance as well. By the by, Duo is NOT gay.

shyne


	2. Chapter 1

CROSSES AND DAGGERS   
CHAPTER ONE   
by shyne   
  
Sunday, October 28, 2001   
Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW, people a million times more talented than I own them.   
Note: This(*) and a number mean there is a note at the bottom, because I hate having notes in the middle of a story.   
  
Five bleary eyed young men woke up from their restless sleep. Agonizingly slowly, each of them got ready for breakfast. All five men were living in a giant mansion. Although most of them looked normal enough, they were deadly killing machines and assassins. About an hour later*1, plus or minus a few minutes for some, five newly washed heads emerged from their rooms. Three grunts and two cheery hellos were exchanged, as the five young men headed downstairs for breakfast. The breakfast table was unusually silent except for the clanking of silverware and chewing.   
"So, I hope everyone had a great sleep, because I sure didn't." Quatre said, shadows evident under his sea blue eyes*2. In response, he got four pairs of glaring eyes. "I guess not."   
The quiet breakfast resumed, each pilot absorbed in his own thoughts.   
*****************   
"Has anyone noticed that Duo is acting sort of, well, normal?" A Chinese boy asked, his black eyes looking at a boy with gravity defying bangs that covered one green eye. Trowa, the boy with the hidden eye, looked meaningful at the boy next to him. The boy, feeling an eye staring at him, looked up from his laptop, his messy brown hair still slightly wet from the shower he took that morning. His Prussian eyes in return, bore emotionlessly at a platinum blonde boy getting his attention before returning to his laptop. Quatre was surprised at this comment, not realizing that it was true that their hyperactive friend hadn't made so much as a peep for the past three hours. "Now that you mention it, he HAS been quiet. You don't think he is up to something, do you."   
The Chinese boy, known as Wufei, thought about this for a second. "No, I think he has just been quiet. The whole house seems strangely quiet today. Something weird is going on. Ever since this morning, I've had a weird feeling. I can't seem to shake it."   
"I think we should check on Duo, I mean, maybe something happened. Hiiro, what do you think?" Quatre suggested worriedly. All five boys glanced at each other at this comment. Slightly annoyed, the Prussian eyed boy closed his laptop and started for the door. "I guess that is a yes." Wufei murmured as he and the other boys followed Hiiro out the door to Duo's chambers.   
******************   
Duo twisted and turned on his giant bed, disturbed by his dream. He could see her. He remembered her, but at the same time, didn't. Her body was a bloody mess, covered in a combination of bruises and blood that would rival Picasso's paintings. He could smell the stench of blood and it made him want to vomit. Somehow, this time, he was able to walk over to her, his feet obeying him. He could hear a commotion behind him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was this beautiful angel in front of him. An eerie light surrounded her although in the background it was like darkness had swallowed all the light up. His hand, hesitantly reached out towards her bruised face. When his hand came in contact with her face, he saw her head snap up and look straight at him. Her lips curled into a faint smile, fresh tears flowing down her face. She said something, but her voice was muted. He took her face in both his hands, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her head instinctively pressed against his hands. He felt the love and joy in her eyes, bathing him in a beautiful warmth. He whispered to her kind, loving words, promising to help her. He could see her beautiful cerulean eyes light up with hope. It made him want to protect her forever.   
Suddenly the expression on her face changed from happiness to fright. He asked her what was wrong, but she was just shaking her head, her eyes frantic. He continued to ask her what was wrong, but her eyes weren't looking at him anymore, they were looking THROUGH him. Abruptly, he felt her eyes close in pain. Her arms instinctively pulling against the combination of rope and chain that held her to her stake. Her legs struggled against the bonds on her legs, trying to curl up in a ball. He tried to hold her so she wouldn't hurt herself, but it was no use. He felt something wet and sticky on his hand. Removing it from her shoulder, he found blood on it. Her blood. He looked around wildly trying to find out what was hurting his precious angel only to find a shadowed figure standing imposingly behind him with his hand raised, whip in hand. The whip began to fall, its steel tip glinting evilly in the little light in the room. Duo brought his hands up to protect his angel, but instead of the whip striking him, he found that it went through him. He tried to attack the man hurting his angel only to pass right through him. In horror, he watched as his angel was being mercilessly beaten. Her red blood forming a pool on the ground, mixing with her tears. Her eyes finally found his again, but instead of love and trust filling those blue orbs, they were accusing and hate. His heart felt as if it had shriveled up and died. "Nooo!!!!"   
Duo Maxwell shot up in bed, sweat and tears pouring down his face. He anxiously fumbled for the clock next to his bed to find out it was four in the afternoon. He finally noticed four pairs of eyes were staring at him, curiously. Without one word, he went into his bathroom and closed the door, grateful it was just a dream. The four boys hesitantly walked out of Duo's room after hearing the shower going. Unnoticed by everyone, a bloody handprint marred the tangled sheets of Duo's bed.   
*****************   
She saw the braided one. She was never so relieved to see someone in her life. Her master was still having fun with his mistress. The darkness seemed to shed away from her angel. God, was he beautiful. They were all beautiful, but this was the first time any of them approached her. He was wearing all black and had his long brown hair in a braid. His cobalt blue eyes held concern for her. She felt her heart lifting and soaring, her pain becoming numb. His hand touched her, light and feathery. Her head shot up, she regretted it as soon as she had done that because a searing pain shot through her head. But the pain soon disappeared as she gazed hopefully into the eyes of her angel. His eyes smiled at her, bathing her with a warmth that made all the pain go away. Her lips tugged into a smile, tears of joy slid down her face. She couldn't believe it. She was saved, surely he was here to help her. His hands gently and lovingly wiped the tears from her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her bruised cheeks. She tried to talk to him, but his only response was a questioning tilt of his head. He tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear him either, but she knew he was comforting her and promising to help her, she could see it in his eyes. She leaned into his touch, wanting to feel more of her angel.   
He was comfort and love himself. The moment didn't last long though. He master had felt the change of the darkness and had quickly gotten his whip. She could see him coming up behind her angel. She tried to warn him, but he only looked at her. The whip came down, hard and fast. She felt its sting. Her angel was holding her now. She pressed against the ropes, trying to tell him to look behind him, but he didn't hear her. Her vision was going blurry from all the beating. She felt her angel release her and his long braid brushing against her legs as he turned around. She struggled to get her head up, but couldn't, her energy zapped. The whip continued to rain down on her unprotected skin. Finally bringing her head up, she saw her angel standing behind her master, watching her. How could he just watch? Her eyes hardened, accusingly. Why didn't he help her? Why does he just stand there? Her vision slowly darkened as she fainted from all the pain. As her mind blacked out, all she could think was, why?   
******************   
That is chapter 1, hope you like it and wasn't too confusing because my stories tend to be confusing. Also, I am not saying that Duo and Usagi will be together. I am still up for suggestions.   
*1. I know, a long time for guys that are ready to wage war in less than ten minutes.   
*2. I'm not going to introduce everyone because everyone knows who everyone else is, right? I'll describe them better later. Anyway, I'm too lazy. Oh, Q's eyes are a green tinted blue color, right?   
  
shyne 


	3. Chapter 2

Sunday, October 28, 2001

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM.

Note: ~this is someone's thoughts~ Duo is not the main GW character, only right now. The others will have bigger roles soon. 

CROSSES AND DAGGERS

CHAPTER TWO

by shyne

**************

Duo sat under the stinging, hot shower, letting the water wash over him. He hadn't bothered to take off his clothes, he just jumped in totally clothed. ~It was all a dream. It had to be. Right?~ He shook his head, his heavy braid still intact. ~It was so real. The tears, the blood.~

His tears slowly mixed with the water as he thought of the pain and accusation in her beautiful blue eyes. ~Man, was she beautiful.~ Duo thought dreamily. He knew that she was only part of his nightmare. Or was it a nightmare? He felt as if the dream was telling him something. He couldn't pass it off as a nightmare because his angel was in it. It wasn't possible that she could be part of his nightmares. No, his nightmares were full of fires, death, and destruction, churches. If only he was able to help her, but no, Duo again lets someone down. He had to find her, whether she was a dream or not. He couldn't just let her be tortured like that. He could picture her perfect body forever marred by scars, or worse. He couldn't let that happen to her. He wouldn't let it happen. 

**************

Her name was Usagi. Just Usagi. She had given up her surname*1 years before. Some people called her the Prophet of the Light, others just called her crazy. Those who called her crazy soon believed though. It was only natural for them to become believers after her prophecies. That is why he captured her and imprisoned her, so she could foretell the outcomes of his plans. Around here, she was known as the Prophet. She guessed it was only suitable. It made sense. He had first wooed her, flattering her innocent heart. Father Abraham, the high priest at the Temple of Light, tried to warn her of his wicked heart, but she was a young, fool headed. Father Abraham had known that it was a useless battle to try to stop her from running away with the young man. 

However, his words somehow got through to her and she stayed with her dear father. He wasn't her biological father, but he was her real father to her. She knew later that she should have just run away with the young, handsome warrior, it would have saved a lot of heartache. After a week, the young man returned, asking her to come away with him. She declined saying her place was with her father and her home, the temple. So, the ruthless man took away 'her place.' Her father was maimed and murdered heartlessly and the temple was burned to the ground, all in front of her innocent eyes. The followers were in panic, they banished her to the woods, blaming her for everything and why hadn't she foretold it. The followers and other priests and priestesses buried her father. She visited his grave often. That was when he caught her and imprisoned her. That was how she ended up here, in this god-forsaken cell. 

She was so close. One of her angels had come, the braided one. She thought he was going to whisk her away, to freedom, but he left her alone to be beaten. She thought her angels were there to protect and help her. Although it was hard to remember with all the drugs they had injected her with, but she thought she had foretold a prophecy about her angels. Her head pounded in pain as she tried to remember the premonition, but the vision eluded her. Sighing in defeat, Usagi fell into a restless slumber, dreaming about her angels who never came…

********************

Sorry if it is so short, I forgot I had this chapter, oops! So, I just updated it, sorry if there are any errors or if it sucks.

~shyne~

*1. Surname- last name


End file.
